El diario de una pasión
by EleazarRusherboy16
Summary: "Léeme esto, y volveré siempre a ti"
1. Prologo

**Hola de nuevo amante de las historias Kogan, he aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto, está basado en la película: El diario de una pasión. Pues desde que empecé a verla no pude evitar recordar el Kogan, y esa película, me inspiro a realizar este proyecto. Espero que les guste, pues a mí me fascino.**

* * *

Sinopsis.

En un verano de 1940 en Seabrook, Carolina del sur, Logan Mitchell conoció a Kendall Knight y ambos se enamoraron, para muchos era un simple amor de verano, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que su amor, duraría para siempre. Ahora un anciano le cuenta a su compañero de asilo el amor de estos dos jóvenes mientras lee, el diario de Kendall.

* * *

**Sé que la sinopsis no fue del otro mundo, pero ya verán el resto de la historia, no se preocupen le subiré maña en próximo capitulo, pues me tendrán por estos lados un buen rato.**

**Sin más que decir, se despide ElezarRusherBoy!**


	2. Conociendo el amor

**Hola de nuevo, se que le había dicho que les traería el nuevo capítulo ayer, pero la PC e me descompuso y bueno, aquí estoy subiendo el capitulo desde una PC ajena, bueno sin más que decir, que disfruten del cap. **

Conociendo el amor.

Era una tarde de otoño de 1967 en Seabrook, Carolina del Sur, en el asilo Golds Dreams en donde se encontraba el Sr. Kendall Knight junto a su compañero de asilo el Sr. Mitchell. Kendall le leía todas las tardes un capítulo de una historia a su compañero, el cual se sentía identificado con aquella historia ya que le parecía familiar, y en algunas ocasiones ya sabía que venía en el transcurrir de la historia.

~Flashback~

Seabrook, 1940.

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, las personas regresaban de sus respectivos trabajos, jóvenes iban por la calle haciendo uno que otros gestos en lo que hablaban con sus demás amigos.

En el transcurrir de la tarde, se encontraba un joven el cual venia en su camioneta de un pequeño trabajo como ebanista que le consiguió su padre, este era un joven alto, de cabellera rubia, sus ojos era de un color verde el cual no encontrarías ni en seabrook, ni en toda carolina, era delgado pero bien tallado, era un joven con una actitud de líder, era muy optimista, y aunque provenía de una familia humilde, era una persona muy respetuosa.

Trabajaba para ayudar a su padre con la casa, aunque era poco lo que ganaba, era suficiente para sostenerse por un tiempo. Su padre era un señor mayor, pero aun estaba firme y con fuerzas para seguir trabajando. Su madre murió en un trágico accidente cuando venía de su trabajo, así que el Sr. Knight no tuvo opción y se tuvo que mudar de la casa cómoda en que vivían, a una casa vieja que quedaba un poco alejada de Seabrook, al lado de un pantano.

Para Kendall el amor no existía en aquella época, solo se limita a charlar con algunas chicas, pero al ver que ellas querían ir a otro nivel, Kendall las evadía con tal persuasión, que las chicas ni cuenta se daban. Solía leer libros literarios y poemas junto a su padre, ya que no podía ir al colegio por su situación económica, su padre le enseño a leer y escribir a los 5 años, era un joven muy inteligente a pesar de que no podía estudiar.

El de cabellera rubia tenía un amigo llamado Max Chevalier, el que le lo llevaba a antros a tomar y a conocer chica, con su novia Érica Moonze. Al rubio no le gustaba mucho la idea de tomar alcohol, ya que podría perder el control y hacer cosas que ni él, en su sano juicio, ni en sus sueños más locos, haría.

Un vienes 10 de junio, Kendall salió con su amigo Max, para encontrarse con su novia, y según Max, su cita. En el transcurso del camino iban hablando de que harían toda la noche y de cómo se divertirían, al rubio, no le emocionaba mucho la idea pero era mejor que quedarse encerrado en su casa.

Al llegar al lugar, una calle vacía, por así decirlo, en donde se escuchaba el eco de la música de una disco, se estacionaron un poco alejados del sitio y luego de esto se dirigieron hacia su destino. Al llegar notaron unos chicos que tenían una conversación muy divertida, Kendall sabía quien era la chica, pero no pudo visualizar el rostro del chico que se encontraba con la chica. Max y el rubio se acercaron para poder saludarse y así proseguir con lo planeado.

Kendall no podía creer la belleza que estaban viendo sus ojos, era un chico de estatura media, era muy blanco y con el conjunto negro que llevaba puesto se veía aun más pálido, sus ojos eran color marrón oscuro, casi negros, su cabello era oscuro y su cara, simplemente era hermosa.

Kendall se puso un poco tenso por la hermosa presencia del chico y solo dijo un "Hola" el cual solo se dirigía al chico. Sus miradas se conectaron y se dedicaron una sonrisa cálida el uno al otro.

Max se dirigió hacia donde su novia y la beso apasionadamente, Kendall y el chico se sentía incómodos por el acto, a lo que hicieron ruido para hacerse notar.

-Oh lo siento- dijo Max -yo y Carola vamos a entrar al club ¿Quieren venir?- les pregunto.

Kendall miro al más bajo y por su cara supuso que no quería entrar.

-No, está bien, yo me quedare aquí conociendo un poco más a…

-Logan- dijo el pálido.

-A Logan, así que nos vemos más tarde- dijo el rubio y se acerco a Logan.

Los dos se caminaron hacia el centro del parque que quedaba a dos cuadras y se sentaron en un banco que se encontraba al lado de un árbol grande y robusto. El parque era estaba oscuro, solo lo iluminaban unas pocas luces, habían pocas personas y cada vez iban disminuyendo.

-Así que… Logan, háblame de ti- dijo el rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, Me llamo Logan Mitchell, vivo al norte de Seabrook, casi a las afueras del pueblo.- respondió un poco sonrojado por lo como lo miraba Kendall.

-¿Espera? ¿Al norte de Seabrook? ¿Es decir que eres rico? Bueno, la mayoría de personas que viven por allá, son adineradas.- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Bueno, no me gusta que me llamen rico, solo soy una persona con recursos innecesarios.

Así es, Logan era el hijo de una de las personas más adineradas de Carolina del Sur, tal vez del país. Era un joven que amaba la vida, era muy activo y de vez en cuando la adrenalina le llegaba al límite. Pasaba su tiempo libre pintando cuadros y estudiando mucho ya que sus padres eran muy rectos con sus estudios, describió su orientación sexual a la edad de 15 años, pues era muy inteligente para entender esas cosas y aparte de eso, las chicas no le llamaban mucho la atención. Sus padres le dicen a cada momento que es totalmente libre, pero el joven Logan no piensa lo mismo, siempre ha querido sentir esa verdadera libertad, la cual sus padres no le obsequiaban, ya que al ser ricos le daban un tipo de protección especial por miedo a que sea secuestrado y pidan una cantidad de dinero muy exagerada. Logan quería experimentar esa especie de libertad, la cual obtendría, tal vez, cuando dependa de sí mismo.

Kendall y Logan hablaron alrededor de hora y media, conociéndose y haciendo historias de sus vidas.

-Logan, ya que te gusta la adrenalina, te quiero llevar a un lugar, ¿Quieres venir?- le dijo el rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Logan no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie, caminaron por diez minutos y llegaron a una calle que estaba solitaria, había un semáforo que al parecer, solo pestañaba. El de cabellera rubia camino hasta el mismo medio de la calle y se sentó en medio, Logan lo miro incrédulo por el acto que observaba.

-Ven y acuéstate conmigo, es divertido- dice Kendall señalando un espacio al lado de él.

-Pero, ¿Si viene un auto y nos atropella? Quiero mi vida- dice el pálido con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Vamos, no es nada, mi padre y yo solemos hacer esta clase de cosas, es… relajante- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Logan se quedo mirando a Kendall pensativamente, iba caminando con un poco de miedo, se podría decir que sus piernas temblaban.

-Oh vamos, ¿No es Logan Mitchell el que tiene miedo verdad?- Dijo el más alto algo divertido.

El pálido solo se limito a sonrojarse. Cuando llego a su destino, se sentó, y se recostó junto con Kendall.

-En realidad se siente bien, muy relajante- dice un Logan calmado.

Los dos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, observando el pestañar del semáforo. Kendall, de lo inesperado rompió el silencio.

-Solía venir con mi padre, antes de que mi madre falleciera, ella nos decía que estábamos loco por lo que hacíamos y que nunca lo haría, un día mi padre la atrajo a la fuerza y nos sentamos los tres, a ella le gusto tanto que cuando estaba algo triste, venía a este lugar, a pensar, reflexionar, a ver el pestañeo del semáforo, y eso la calmaba- decía muy serio Kendall.

-¿Y por que ya no lo hacen?- pregunta el más bajo.

-Pues ella… murió, estaba aquí recostada y un camión de la nada vino y la atropello, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era tarde, ya el camión la tenia arrollada- dijo Kendall recordando aquella escena.

Logan sin pensarlo dos veces se estaba por levantar, cuando sintió una mano grande que lo sujetaba.

-Descuida, no permitiré que nada te pase, eso te lo prometo- dijo Kendall mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

El pálido no tuvo más que quedarse en su lugar junto al rubio.

-Me prometí a mi mismo que volvería a este lugar solo con una persona de confianza, y creo que tu eres de confianza ¿no?- dijo Kendall girando su cabeza hacia Logan. Omitió la parte de decirle que volvería a este lugar con la persona que ama, sería arriesgado y muy apresurado de su parte e incomodaría a Logan de alguna forma.

-Si, se puede decir que sí, pero ¿Por que confías tanto en mi, si ni siquiera me conoces?- pregunto Logan curioso.

-Pues en realidad no sé, hay algo en ti que me hace sentirme en confianza- confiesa Kendall.

Las mejillas de logan lo estaban delatando, pues el rubor se aumento mucho mas por la cercanía de su acompañante y aun mas por su confesión. Kendall aun lo sujetaba de la mano y seguían viendo el semáforo, por alguna razón, eso los tranquilizaba. A lo lejos se escuchaba un ruido que cada vez más se escuchaba mas, los dos jóvenes estaban muy concentrados observando aquella luz que no paraba de pestañar, Kendall, en un acto de reflejo se levanto rápidamente y halo a Logan de un brazo, los dos jóvenes podían sentir como la adrenalina corría por todo su ser, Logan se levanto rápido a causa de su emoción, Kendall guió al pálido hacia la acera mientras que una patana pasaba por la calle a toda velocidad.

Logan quedo muy cerca del joven con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Kendall aun seguía sujetando el brazo de Logan, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Por algo le dicen: El semáforo de la muerte- dice el más alto esbozando una sonrisa y acercando a Logan más a su cuerpo.

~Fin de Flashback~

-Lo siento, pero necesito llevarme al señor Mitchell, necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes- dijo la enfermera, haciendo que Logan se sintiera enojado, pues sentía algo que no podía describir, cada vez que escuchaba la historia, le hacía recordar algo que estaba escondido en su memoria, pero que no podía recordar.

El Sr. Knight, con pesar, cerró el libro y miro con cara de disgusto a la enfermera, pues le arruinaba la tarde.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Se despide**

**EleazarRuesherBoy!**


	3. Amor de Verano

**Hola rushers, rusherboys, amantes del Kogan y lectores anónimos, aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo de la novela El diario de una pasión, espero que les guste. Está un poco corto, pero sirve para irle dando forma a la historia, sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Amor de Verano**

* * *

Al siguiente día, Kendall llevo a su compañero de asilo hacia una hermosa colina que se encontraba al lado norte del lugar, la hierba era hermosamente verde y el aire se sentía puro en aquel lugar y al fondo se podía apreciar el hermoso atardecer de aquella tarde.

-¿Estás listo para el siguiente capítulo Logan?- le preguntaba muy amablemente Kendall.

-Por su puesto, sino hubiese sido por aquella enfermera hubiésemos seguido hasta largo con la historia- dijo el pálido muy emocionado -me siento muy identificado con esa historia, pareciera que fuese yo uno de los protagonistas- dijo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¡No perdamos más tiempo!- dijo Kendall mas emocionado que Logan, pues tal vez su amado recordaría algo de él, sabía que el verdadero Logan estaba en alguna parte de su mente.

~Flashback~

-E-estuvimos c-cerca ¿no?- dijo nervioso el pálido por la cercanía de su acompañante.

-Si, pero estuvo divertido ¿no es cierto?- dijo el rubio mirando al más bajo directamente a los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron en una clase de trance, estaban paralizados en medio de la acera, mirándose mutuamente, sintiendo sus respiraciones aun más cerca, hasta que el de cabellera rubia tomo el control de la situación acerco a Logan a tal punto en que sus labios pudiesen rozarse. Los dos jóvenes sintieron como corrientes electrizante recorrían todo su ser, fue un beso estático, sin ningún movimiento, solo un par de labios presionados que provocaban emociones desconocidas por aquellas dos personas, el más alto rompió aquel beso, y al mirar a Logan se puso muy nervioso, pues sus facciones faciales no indicaban felicidad.

-Lo siento mucho Logan, no debí hacer eso, fue un error- dijo muy avergonzado y con la vista hacia abajo.

-Kendall, ¿Por qué te separaste?- pregunta el más bajo, a lo cual Kendall levanta la cabeza instantáneamente.

-Pensé que…- Kendall fue interrumpido por un beso de Logan.

Este beso no fue como el anterior, fue un beso lleno de pasión y lleno de lujuria, sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, Logan coló sus manos por el cuello de Kendall atrayéndolo más hacia él, Kendall abrazo a Logan por las caderas profundizando su beso, cuando el oxigeno se volvió necesidad, separaron sus labios.

-Oye Logan…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué Kendall? ¿QUE?, o disculpa es que cuando estoy nervioso no puedo parar de hablar, disculpa en serio, no lo puedo controlar y…-

-LOGAN, calma, no es nada del otro mundo- dijo el rubio calmando al más pequeño.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es?- pregunto aun nervioso.

-Pues, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunta el rubio sonrojándose.

-Claro que saldré contigo, se podría decir que esta fue nuestra primera cita, así que, la próxima será la segunda- dice el pálido muy feliz.

-y ¿no te molesta esto? Es decir, ¿que tú seas de la clase alto y yo de clase baja, y que seamos dos chicos?- pregunto Kendall con miedo a que la respuesta de Logan sea negativa.

-Pues no, pues hay algo en ti que me hace sentir seguro, si mis padres se enteran, bueno, más bien mi madre pues no le agradara mucho la idea que salga con alguien del pueblo- dijo esto, haciendo que en la mirada de Kendall se viera tristeza y amargura. -Pero pues no importa lo que diga, pues soy feliz así.

-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es media noche y pues, estos lugares se vuelven muy peligrosos-

-Si, vámonos ya- dijo el pálido sin importancia.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro, pues el tiempo se les hubiese ido volando, esperaron un rato a ver si sus amigos salían de aquel antro, lo cual fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Escucha, entrare a buscarlos, si quieres te quedas dentro de mi camioneta y me esperas hay, o vienes conmigo a buscar a los chicos, ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto el rubio.

-Me quedare en la camioneta, no me gustan entrar a esos lugares, no me llama la atención- dijo el más bajo. Este al decir esto, fue llevado hasta la camioneta y se introdujo en la parte del co-piloto.

-Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida- dijo el rubio dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla a su acompañante, el cual se sonrojo como por decima vez en esa noche.

Kendall, con paso apresurado, se dirigió al lugar en el que se suponía que se encontraba su amigo, al entrar, ve mucha gente a su alrededor, muchas estaban tomando, otros charlando ya ebrios, otros haciendo cosas privadas a la vista de todos. El ojiverde comenzó a buscar a su amigo con la mirada, incluso, pregunto por él a varias persona que el conocía. "Seguro se fue a hacer sus fechorías con su chica", pensó el joven apuesto, y por lo que le dijo la última persona a la que le pregunto, estaba un 99.9% que estaba en lo cierto. Salió de aquel lugar lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió al vehículo, al estar a una distancia próxima, pudo notar como el chico bajito que se encontraba dentro del automóvil se estaba riendo y mirando algo con suma ternura, el rubio se moría por saber por qué logan se reía y porque su cara tierna, tal vez esa sea su cara de siempre, la cual solo transmite ternura, pensó el joven Kendall.

Apresuro su paso para poder llegar a su destino mucho mas rápido, entrando al vehículo pudo notar que Logan sujetaba algo en las manos.

-¿Qué haces Logan?- pregunto curioso.

-Veo estas fotos que encontré en la guantera, eras muy lindo cuando eras un bebe, y de niño, ni se diga- dijo el pálido observando atentamente la foto que sostenía en sus manos.

El rubio se sentía avergonzado por las imágenes algo privadas que veía su acompañante, aunque no le molesto tanto, ya que estaba ¿en confianza?

Luego de este acontecimiento, Kendall arranco el motor para poder llevar a Logan a su casa, el cual iba guiando a su compañero, iban teniendo charlas de sus vidas de cuando pequeño, y no podían evitar reír por sus declaraciones, el piloto pudo observar que era el mismo camino hacia su hogar, la diferencia estaba en que su casa quedaba por una calle y la de Logan por otra. Luego de cruzar la calle contraria a la que daba camino hacia la casa de Kendall, condujo durante unos 20 minutos. Al llegar, Kendall se imagino una casa bastante grande, pero lo que vio, lo dejo perplejo. Era una casa blanca, grande, a simple viste se podría decir que era bastante amplia por dentro, delante de la misma había una rotonda en la cual había en medio una fuente la cual emanaba de ella agua a mucha presión, al rededor habían arbustos muy verdes, dando a relucir de que estaban llenos de vida.

-Guao, tu casa es enorme y hermosa- dijo Kendall contemplando el panorama.

-Sí, es un poco ostentosa pero es linda- admitió Logan.

Luego de unos segundos, sus miradas se encontraron y se conectaron como la primera vez en que se vieron,

-Y-yo… ya me t-ten-go que ir- dijo el pálido un poco nervioso sin apartar la vista de la de Kendall.

Kendall se iba acercando mas al rostro del pálido, este se acerco mas al rubio haciendo que sus narices se chocaran, hizo un pequeño juego con las mismas, luego Logan se aparto y salió de la camioneta.

-Pero, ¿y mí…?- pregunto Kendall dando a entender a Logan lo que quería.

-Nos vemos mañana Kendall- dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio, y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

-Serás mío sea como sea Logan Mitchell- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Se despide por un momento**

**EleazarRusherboy!**


End file.
